Comme moi
by Gurren-san
Summary: Cette conversation s'était tenue sept ans auparavant, à Ishbal, en plein conflit armé. Riza en avait fait du chemin depuis. Pourtant, il semblerait que cela la trouble encore...


**Bello! C'est encore moi !**

 **Voilà un petit one-shot qui trainait dans mes dossiers depuis 2010.**

 **Le texte a été écrit et posté sur un forum FMA pour un concours de nouvelles (ou quelque chose comme cela, je n'ai plus les détails en tête). C'était bien entendu sous un autre pseudo, donc ne vous affolez pas si vous avez l'impression d'avoir déjà lu cette histoire. Je ne l'ai pas volée à quelqu'un d'autre, je vous rassure ;-)**

 **C'est le style de l'époque, je n'ai fait que corriger les quelques fautes que j'ai trouvées en relisant le tout (en espérant ne pas en avoir laissées).**

 **FMA n'est pas à moi (je me répète, mais bon...).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Comme moi…**

Une autre journée venait de s'écouler sur le champ de bataille et les mines fatiguées des militaires étaient l'une des seules choses que l'on pouvait apercevoir dans le camp des forces d'Amestris. Quelle soit physique ou mentale, personne ou presque ne pouvait échapper à la lassitude qui finissait par atteindre même les plus aguerris. Par conséquent, la majorité d'entre eux n'espérait à présent qu'une seule chose : un bon repas et quelques heures de repos bien méritées avant de retourner au combat. Les troupes étaient donc divisées en petits groupes répartis autour des quelques feux de camp qu'ils avaient été autorisés à allumer, le plus loin possible de la ligne de front car peu importait l'heure du jour ou de la nuit, la vigilance était de mise et il ne fallait jamais perdre de vue qu'une simple lumière pouvait suffire à localiser les soldats et à les transformer en cible pour les Ishbals.

Mais Riza préférait ne pas y penser pour l'instant et même si elle avait toujours son fusil sur l'épaule, elle souhaitait juste faire comme les autres : manger, aller se coucher et essayer de dormir. Elle déambulait donc entre les militaires, cherchant un endroit pour s'asseoir jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un l'interpelle :

« Hé, Hawkeye ! »

Elle se retourna pour apercevoir un jeune soldat à qui elle avait sauvé la vie un peu plus tôt dans la journée, à lui mais aussi à plusieurs hommes de son unité. Il lui souriait et se dirigeait à présent vers elle.

« Merci pour ce matin. Si tu n'avais pas été là pour abattre ces types, je crois qu'on y serait tous passé. », lui dit-il en lui donnant un tape amicale dans le dos.

« Ah… », commença Riza. « Je t'en prie. C'est normal en même temps, c'est mon travail. »

Elle lui avait répondu cela sans grande conviction tant ses paroles lui semblaient vides de sens. Elle baissait à présent les yeux et affichait une mine désolée en repensant aux nombreuses victimes qu'elle avait déjà faites. L'autre soldat ne s'en aperçut pas et continua sur sa lancée :

« Tu es une sacré tireuse quand même ! On a bien de la chance de t'avoir avec nous. »

« Merci. », répondit simplement Riza avec un léger sourire.

« Non, merci à toi. », lui lança le soldat avant de s'éloigner en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Elle le regarda s'en aller et se dit qu'au moins il y avait quelqu'un d'heureux ce soir parmi la masse de soldats épuisés.

« Je lui ai sauvé la vie aujourd'hui mais sera-t-il encore là demain soir pour en profiter ? », se demanda-t-elle en continuant à déambuler entre les soldats, toujours à la recherche d'un endroit pour s'asseoir. Elle finit par apercevoir Roy Mustang qui semblait broyer du noir dans son coin.

« Je suppose qu'il ne m'en voudra pas si je m'installe à ses côtés… », songea la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers lui. Celui-ci prit très vite conscience que quelqu'un s'approchait et releva vivement la tête, prêt à bondir au moindre problème. Il se détendit néanmoins en identifiant la personne qui arrivait.

« Bonsoir, Monsieur Mustang. », le salua la jeune femme avec un léger sourire, oubliant de mentionner son grade.

« Bonsoir, Mademoiselle Hawkeye. », lui répondit-il, l'air fatigué.

« Vous permettez ? », demanda-t-elle en désignant la caisse de bois en face de lui.

« Je vous en prie. », répondit le commandant avant de reporter son attention sur sa nourriture.

Le silence tomba entre les deux militaires, chacun étant plongé dans son repas sans compter qu'ils ne savaient pas trop comment débuter une conversation qui ne finirait pas invariablement sur leurs occupations quotidiennes. Ils décidèrent donc de manger sans dire un mot, espérant tout de même trouver le courage d'échanger quelques paroles avant de se retirer pour la nuit.

« Hum… », commença Riza alors qu'elle venait juste de terminer de manger. « Le capitaine Hughes n'est pas avec vous ce soir ? »

« Ah ? », répondit tout d'abord Mustang étant donné que les propos de la jeune femme l'avaient sorti de ses pensées. « Non, il… il avait une mission de nuit à accomplir. Je suppose que nous le verrons demain soir. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui. »

« Je vois. », fit Riza en hochant la tête. « J'espère aussi que tout se passera bien. »

« Oui… », répondit Mustang en baissant soudainement les yeux vers le feu qui les séparait. « Mais le connaissant, il reviendra en pleine forme, prêt à me mettre sous le nez une autre lettre de sa fiancée. »

Cette remarque ainsi que la tête que tirait son interlocuteur eut le don de faire sourire Riza qui ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire. Et, même si elle ne doutait pas du retour de Maes Hughes, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir un étrange sentiment de vide lorsqu'elle pensait à lui, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas à l'évocation du nom du meilleur ami de Roy Mustang. Elle repoussa cette idée dans un coin de sa tête, mettant cela sur le compte de la fatigue accumulée durant la journée et le silence finit par retomber une nouvelle fois.

« Pourquoi ce soldat avait-il l'air si enthousiaste à l'instant ? », lui demanda brusquement Mustang.

Riza fut un peu prise au dépourvu devant le ton employé par son interlocuteur mais aussi parce qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il les avait vu discuter.

« Il me remerciait simplement de lui avoir sauvé la vie à lui mais aussi à d'autres soldats ce matin. », expliqua-t-elle. Et devant les sourcils froncés de Roy, elle raconta ce qui s'était passé en début de journée, sans omettre de mentionner qu'elle était contente pour eux, même si la manière dont cela s'était passé entachait un peu la joie qu'elle aurait pu ressentir en d'autres circonstances à l'idée d'avoir permis à quelqu'un de vivre un peu plus longtemps.

« Ah, je vois… C'est une bonne chose, je suppose. », conclut Mustang sans faire d'autre commentaire.

« Oui… », fit simplement Riza.

« En parlant de ça… Je souhaiterais vous demander quelque chose… », continua le commandant.

« Je vous en prie. », l'encouragea-t-elle en se demandant bien ce que son supérieur voulait lui demander, surtout avec la tête qu'il tirait.

« Eh bien… », commença-t-il, soudain gêné. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança : « C'est à propos de la conversation que nous avons eue avec Kimblee il y a plusieurs jours. »

En entendant ces paroles, Riza haussa les sourcils de surprise avant de les froncer en se rappelant les propos qu'avait tenus l'alchimiste écarlate à son égard. Elle aurait préféré ne pas se souvenir de cet événement. Pourtant, elle laissa Mustang continuer sans dire un mot, l'encourageant même d'un signe de la tête.

« Avait-il raison vous concernant ? », lâcha-t-il en un bloc.

« Je vous demande pardon ! », s'exclama Riza, incertaine du sens de la question.

« Oui, il vous a demandé si vous ne tiriez quand même pas une certaine fierté de votre travail et… depuis que je l'ai entendu dire cela, je me pose des questions. », expliqua-t-il en relevant la tête et en la fixant d'un regard déterminé où pointait une certaine colère. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à savoir contre qui elle était dirigée et essaya de répondre le plus honnêtement possible.

« Non, je ne tirerai jamais de fierté à tuer les gens, colonel. », répondit la tireuse d'élite, sans remarquer qu'elle l'avait appelé par un grade qui n'était pas encore le sien à l'époque.

« C'est vous qui le dites. », dit-t-il.

« Et vous pouvez me faire confiance. », répliqua la jeune femme avec force. « Jamais je ne serai fière de ce que j'accomplis ici, même si cela me permet de sauver des vies en contrepartie. »

« Puis-je vraiment vous croire ? », continua l'alchimiste. « Les propos de Kimblee n'arrêtent pas de tourner dans ma tête et certaines de vos réactions me laissent à penser que… »

« Que… ? », l'encouragea-t-elle, espérant ne pas entendre ce qu'elle redoutait.

« Qu'il pourrait avoir raison et que vous seriez un minimum fière de votre travail. », termina Mustang en un souffle tout en reportant son regard sur le feu qui se consumait devant lui. « C'est une réaction normale en un sens, vous êtes douée dans ce que vous faites. »

Riza ferma les yeux de déception. En quoi se réjouir du bonheur de quelqu'un était-il mal ? Ces soldats à qui elle avait sauvé la vie semblaient plus que ravis de pouvoir encore voir le soleil se coucher ce soir. Et le temps supplémentaire qu'elle leur avait permis de gagner avait peut-être servi à envoyer des nouvelles à leur famille pour certains, ou à encore profiter un peu de la présence de leurs compagnons d'armes pour d'autres. Mais elle n'était pas fière d'avoir tué tous ces Ishbals et ne le serait jamais. Et de cela, elle en était sure.

« Vous ne devriez plus penser à ça. », lui répondit-elle au bout d'un moment. « Les propos de Kimblee ont déstabilisé tout le monde, et ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit pour être déstabilisé. »

« Oui, sans doute mais… », commença l'officier. « Qui me dit que vous n'avez pas changé depuis la dernière fois où je vous ai vue, à l'enterrement de votre père ? Changé au point de donner raison à Kimblee. »

« Colonel, qu'allez-vous chercher ? », répliqua-t-elle alors que l'angoisse commençait à la saisir.

« Vous venez de dire que vous étiez plutôt contente de voir que ces soldats ont pu survire grâce à vous. », dit Mustang avec conviction. « Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? À part croire que, finalement, vous n'êtes peut-être pas si innocente que cela ! »

Riza resta interdite devant les propos que venait de lui lancer son supérieur et refusait de croire qu'il puisse penser cela d'elle. Ne se souvenait-il donc pas qu'elle avait été aussi choquée que lui après avoir entendu l'alchimiste écarlate expliquer son point de vue ? Ne se rappelait-il donc pas sa propre réaction lorsque celui-ci s'en était pris à elle en particulier. Elle allait contre-attaquer lorsque Mustang se leva, ce qui provoqua un changement de décor.

Ils étaient maintenant dans son bureau à Central City : elle se tenait debout derrière lui tandis qu'il fixait l'extérieur en lui tournant le dos. Riza était quelque peu perturbée par ce nouvel environnement étant donné qu'elle n'était pas censée se trouver là vu qu'elle avait été mutée ailleurs un certain temps auparavant. De plus, elle s'inquiétait aussi de ne pas voir le visage de son supérieur à cause des propos qu'il venait de tenir.

« Colonel ? », demanda-t-elle prudemment.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de soupirer, comme s'il se préparait à dire quelque chose de très grave, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le malaise de la jeune femme.

« Dites quelque chose, je vous en prie, colonel. Dites quelque chose. », le supplia-t-elle mentalement, toujours aussi angoissée.

« Lieutenant. », finit-il par articuler en se retournant avec une mine soucieuse. « J'ai été plus qu'ennuyé lorsque toute mon équipe a été éparpillée aux quatre coins du pays. Mais vous êtes restée ici à Central et vous avec été mutée auprès de King Bradley. »

Riza ne répondit pas mais se demandait où il voulait en venir en lui racontant des faits qu'elle connaissait déjà. De plus, elle était de plus en plus anxieuse. Que se passait-il donc dans la tête du colonel pour qu'il lui parle de cette façon ?

« J'ai commencé à avoir peur pour vous car j'ai bien compris que votre salut dépendait maintenant de mon comportement. », continua-t-il alors qu'il contournait son bureau pour se placer à ses côtés. « Mais finalement, je me demande si ce n'est pas mieux comme cela. »

« Quoi !? », s'exclama la jeune femme en se reculant violemment tout en le fixant avec horreur.

« Oui, vous êtes peut-être plus à votre place à ses côtés qu'aux miens. », expliqua-t-il sans la regarder.

« Cela n'a aucun sens colonel ! », répliqua-t-elle alors que l'angoisse qu'elle avait ressentie quelques instants auparavant revenait la saisir.

« Et pourquoi ? », fit Mustang en se retournant brusquement vers elle.

« Eh bien parce que j'ai promis que je surveillerais vos arrières. », expliqua Riza rapidement. « Et je ne m'arrêterai pas. »

« Je ne sais pas si je veux que vous continuiez à tenir votre promesse. », répondit-il en s'éloignant d'elle encore plus. « Voyez-vous… Je ne pense pas avoir encore envie de garder une subordonnée comme vous à mes côtés. »

« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? », demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers lui et en lui faisant face. Elle essayait d'afficher une mine assurée mais commençait à s'inquiéter de plus en plus de la tournure que prenaient les événements : le colonel était en train de la rejeter, purement et simplement, et sur base d'une simple impression.

« Kimblee avait raison et je le sais. », dit-il fermement. « Vous tirez une certaine fierté de vos capacités à tuer. De plus, qui me dit que vous ne prenez pas plaisir à assassiner des gens non plus ? »

« Pourquoi refusez-vous de me croire lorsque je vous dis que tout cela est faux ? », demanda Riza en haussant quelque peu la voix.

« Parce que nous ne sommes pas sûrs que tu ne nous trompes pas. », lança une voix derrière elle, une voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis des années.

Elle se retourna vivement, ce qui provoqua un nouveau changement d'environnement : ils se trouvaient maintenant dans son ancienne maison et plus particulièrement dans l'ancien bureau de son père. Celui-ci se tenait face à elle et était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Elle vit Mustang venir se placer à ses côtés. Il apparaissait plus jeune et était habillé en civil, un peu comme quand il était encore l'élève de son père. Pourtant, elle-même était toujours vêtue de son uniforme et ne semblait pas avoir rajeuni. Les deux hommes la fixaient maintenant avec une mine où se mêlaient déception et colère.

« Père, ne me dites pas que vous croyez aussi à cette histoire ? », demanda Riza d'une voix tremblante.

« Je ne sais pas… », répondit-il de son habituel ton calme. « Je ne te reconnais plus, Elizabeth. Ton regard a changé… Tu as changé et j'ai peur que ça ne soit pas dans le bon sens. »

« Père ! », s'écria-t-elle au comble de l'horreur. « Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous dites ? »

« Il a raison. », lança Mustang. « Vous ne pouvez pas le nier. »

« Oui ! Oui, je le nie. », répliqua-t-elle en s'approchant des deux hommes de façon décidée. « Où êtes-vous allés chercher que j'aimais tuer les gens et que j'étais fière d'en avoir tués lors de la guerre ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas allés très loin. », expliqua Mustang. « Il nous a suffi d'écouter ce que Kimblee avait à dire. »

« Il ne nous en a pas fallu plus pour ouvrir les yeux. », renchérit son père. « Oh, ma fille. Où ai-je bien pu échouer en t'élevant ? »

« Père, vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher parce qu'il n'y a aucun problème. », lança Riza totalement angoissée par la fait que son père commençait aussi à la rejeter pour une faute qu'elle n'avait pas commise.

« Regarde-toi. », continua-t-il comme s'il n'avait pas écouté ce qu'elle venait de dire. « Pourquoi t'être engagée dans l'armée en plus ? Qu'ai-je fait pour que tu prennes une telle décision ? »

« Père… », articula-t-elle en fermant les yeux. « Ne vous torturez plus, je vais bien. »

« Non…Non… », dit-il en secouant la tête. « Ça ne va pas… Tu es devenue une tueuse… »

« Mais je n'y prends aucun plaisir ! », se justifia-t-elle. « Et je n'en suis pas fière. Mais j'ai trouvé ma voix en… »

« Ah, tu vois, tu commences à le reconnaitre. », lui dit son père avec désespoir.

« Non ! Pas du tout ! », nia Riza avec force. « Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire. »

« Et qu'alliez-vous dire dans ce cas ? », demanda Mustang en fronçant les sourcils. La jeune femme put voir dans son regard une certaine méfiance à son encontre. Ce qu'elle ne pensait pas y lire un jour.

« Si je suis dans l'armée, c'est parce que je veux vous protéger, colonel. », expliqua-t-elle. « Je vous l'ai promis, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai… », soupira Mustang. « Tout comme vous avez promis de ne pas me faire de cadeau si jamais je m'éloignais de mon but… »

« Vous n'êtes tout de même pas en train d'insinuer que je serais heureuse de vous abattre si le cas se présentait !? », demanda-t-elle en reculant d'un pas tant elle était épouvantée par les propos de son supérieur.

« Je ne sais pas… Je pensais pouvoir vous faire confiance au départ, en effet. Mais j'ai réalisé que les propos de Kimblee n'étaient pas anodins. », dit-il en baissant les yeux.

« Encore lui. », lança-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Ne peut-on pas l'oublier un instant ? »

« Cela vous arrangerait bien, n'est-ce pas ? » répliqua Mustang, de plus en plus méfiant.

« Pas du tout ! », dit la jeune femme. « Mais vous allez le croire lui, plutôt que moi que vous connaissez depuis tout ce temps ? »

« Ce n'est pas une question de croire ou pas. Mais il nous a ouvert les yeux sur votre comportement. », conclut le colonel.

« C'est insensé. », répondit Riza en secouant la tête avec véhémence. « C'est insensé. »

« Pourquoi ? », lui souffla-t-on à l'oreille par derrière.

« Kimblee !? », articula la jeune femme. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était là lui aussi mais c'était pourtant bien le cas. Elle voulait se retourner et s'éloigner de lui le plus rapidement possible mais elle en était incapable étant donné que ses pieds étaient comme collés au sol. Elle était toujours face à Mustang et à son père mais ils semblaient figés eux aussi.

« Après tout, au fond de vous, vous êtes heureuse et même fière d'atteindre la cible à chaque fois. », lui glissa-t-il, toujours sur le même ton doucereux.

« Non. », dit-elle simplement comme si elle était incapable de répondre autre chose.

« Et vous prenez un certain plaisir à accomplir votre travail. », continua-t-il.

« Non ! », cria-t-elle en secouant la tête, les yeux fermés.

« En fait… Vous êtes comme moi. », lança Kimblee en un sourire cruel.

"Comme moi…", "Comme moi…", "Comme moi…". Ces paroles raisonnaient maintenant dans la tête de Riza qui commençait à paniquer devant leur implication.

« NON ! », hurla-t-elle pour finalement se réveiller en sueur dans son appartement de Central. Elle regarda vivement autour d'elle et put distinguer dans la pénombre la forme des meubles de sa chambre. Elle perçut aussi le tic tac de son réveil.

« Wouf ? », aboya Black Hayate, venu prendre des nouvelles de sa maitresse.

Riza s'assit lentement dans son lit et alluma sa lampe de chevet pour apercevoir son chien sur le seuil de la porte qu'elle avait laissée entre-ouverte. Il la fixait avec curiosité car elle avait probablement beaucoup bougé dans son sommeil, sans compter le cri qu'elle avait poussé en se réveillant.

« Tout va bien. », dit-elle avec un petit sourire. « Tout va bien. »

L'animal, rassuré, sortit alors de la pièce et laissa sa maitresse seule avec ses pensées. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait pu rêver que le colonel et son père se détournaient d'elle à cause de propos qu'avait tenus l'alchimiste écarlate.

« Tout ça parce que j'ai entendu dire que Kimblee avait été libéré. », songea-t-elle avec effarement. Elle se laissa retomber sur son oreiller et porta une main à son front tandis qu'elle finissait de reprendre ses esprits. « Comme si le colonel ou mon père de son vivant étaient capables de le croire plutôt que moi… C'est ridicule… »

Elle repensa pourtant à la conversation qui s'était tenue sept ans auparavant et fronça les sourcils. Avec le recul, ses idées étaient bien différentes de celle de l'époque et elle s'était depuis forgé un caractère bien trempé.

« Il avait peut-être un peu raison… Juste un peu… », songea-t-elle en soupirant.

Elle tourna alors son regard vers le réveil qui trônait à côté de sa lampe et constata qu'il était encore très tôt. Elle cessa donc de penser à cette histoire pour éteindre la lumière et se rendormir le plus vite possible.

« Juste un peu… », se dit-elle une nouvelle fois avant de fermer les yeux.


End file.
